pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcuria Empire
The Malcuria Empire is a conglomeration of seven provinces united by their rule under the Emperor of Malcuria. It is the largest, existing form of government in Yuna. Malcuria Resting at the heart of the Empire is Malcuria itself, the original province from which the empire was founded upon. This is the seat of the Emperor and his family. This is where the bulk of the Empire's forces are stationed, and is regarded as the strongest province of the Empire. As well as this, Pandemonium the academy for magic also resides within this province aiding its local power. Royalty *'Emperor:' Aurelius *''(Inactive)'' Empress: Elliel *'Prince:' Auror *'Prince:' *''(Deceased) '''''Princess: '''Liliana Marrow The Marrowlands is where the greatest fighters of the Malcurian Empire are born; they have a stunning amount of loyalty and it seems like family is the highest value on the streets here. Honor runs rampant, despite the back-alley fights it's heavily looked down upon to fight dirty here and usually someone who does finds themselves in a world of hurt. The Marrowlands provides warriors, but it's a lavish, celebrated place with a great amount of love to be had- festivals are almost always going on and most if not all are usually in high spirits. It borders a rather mountainous area in which the forgotten/destroyed kingdom resides that monsters stalk out from every now and again, but the Marrow warriors are strong enough to beat them down and keep them down. Castado Castado is the weakest and smallest of the seven provinces, directly northwest of Malcuria wedged between its sister nations. Formerly the greatest economic power of the Malcurian Empire, Castado is a destitute and weak kingdom with a rotting foundation built upon the hard work and labor of the peasantry while the vainglory of the elite and noble rest above. It was formerly known for the many guilds that originated from it, and the services it provided both inside and out of the Empire. However, the land itself relied too much on its scarce resources. Chiefly among which was its former export, Gold. Most of the gold used today in the Empire, from the noble crowns down to the coins people use all come from Castado. It wasn't until recent developments within the past decades when it was revealed that Castado's gold mines had run out long ago and their ties to most guilds were severed when Pandemonium was created for its duel function in training mages as well as sending them on missions. Since then, Castado's own power and economy have been greatly damaged and their former reputation tarnished by their lack in the very thing that made them powerful in the first place. Since then, much of their debt has been settled in paying off land to other nearby kingdoms. Over the years, much of their land has been eaten up and Castado only grows weaker and more impoverished. Eventually, it may simply disappear from existence and become a fading memory of the Empire's history. Royalty * King: * Queen: * Prince/Princess: